the way i felll in love
by kagomiepuppy13
Summary: Hiromi has a best friend which he has a crush on and his friend brings around a girl and hiromi over reacts. This is yaoi just to warn you. I rated it m just to be sure, i don't think it's actually that bad. This isn't based off o\anything.


OK this is my second story and literaly my first in whitch nobody dies, i write horrors and thats pretty much all but i thought i might try one more yaoi. this is based on nothing. i made up everything so if any of it reminds you of something else I'm sorry. If no one reviews i dont think i'll write any more like this.

The tears they wont stop falling. The door bell keeps ringing and I just keep crying what am I going to do I have to face him eventually. Why do I care if he has a girlfriend were just friends and we've been friends since elementary school, but if I really don't care then why did I run away when he introduced me.

"Open up...please, Hiromi-kun?" He shouted through the door. "Please let me in, whats wrong with you Hiro-kun why are you so mad at me?!" Now he was quizzing me through the door.

"Why do you think, you bring that stupid girlfriend of yours around and you didn't even think about my feelings." I yelled at him through the closed door. I waited for a response but it was suddenly very quiet. " Arashi-san are you there?" I asked through the closed door again. He left me there, he finally got tired of me and left. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to stop the tears. I heard footsteps rushing down the hallway towards my door. "Knock, knock. Are you gonna let me in yet?" He asked me.

" Never, you weren't even listening to me!" I almost screamed at the door, the feeling of betrayal still tugging at my tear ducts.

" Fine then but I'm coming in anyway." He told me in a very hushed tone. He was playing with something that ringed, he turned the doorknob and the door came flying open and right into my face. I stumbled backwards and then tripped over a pile of books that I was going through just a little while before this whole mess started. I flung to the floor hitting my head against the hard wood floor. Arashi-san ran over to my side lifting my head and putting it on his lap, " Are you OK I had no idea you were up against the door.?" He asked in a worried tone.

I sat up very quick to hit him and fell right back into his lap. My head was throbbing so much I had no idea where I was and I definitely had no idea where my head was. "You probably shouldn't move so abruptly." He said while picking me up and moving to the bed where he laid me down ever so gently. He wrapped me in the covers and sat on the other side of the bed. " Are you feeling OK your kind of red and look a little flushed," he said. "Here I'll check to see if you have a fever." With that his for head was resting on mine and our noses were touching. I wasn't thinking and I moved away from his touch and landed on the floor. " Are you OK?!" He hopped down to where I was sitting and with one hand grabbed my shoulder and with the other grabbed the back of my head. He pushed my face into his chest and told me I was acting weird. I wanted to yell back at him and hit him but couldn't find the strength to move or speak. He held me so tightly, so gently that I couldn't bare to move my body any further from his. I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted him all to myself.

" Are you OK now, Hiromi-kun or do you want me to do more than just hold you?" He asked in almost a teasing tone. I couldn't let him see how flustered he made me so I tried to pull away. I don't think I used all my strength because I just ended up getting picked up and tossed onto the bed, roughly. He sat down next to me and asked me to explain why I ran away from him and Ayame-Chan? I turned and put my feet on the floor and then pulled the blankets over my head and forced my face into my pillow.

" I'm not telling you anything!" I shouted to him from under the blankets.

" Could you remove the pillow from your face so I can hear you?" He asked me in an ordering tone so it sounded like a command rather than a question, I pulled the pillow out from under under my face and shouted.

" I'm not telling you anything you jerk!" and threw the pillow at him. He looked at me in an unusual look of rage. He pulled the blanket off of me and knocked me down on the bed. He grabbed my wrists in his hands and held them above my head and then asked me to repeat what I said. I couldn't tell him what I said so instead I told him he was hurting me and scaring me. " I'm sorry. I'll get off of you as soon as you tell me what your problem is with Ayame-Chan." His face changed from rage to compassion. He let my arms go but still sat on my lower half. My face went red when I realized that he was on top of me and we were on my bed, all alone, in my room. He saw the change in my face and looked at me in bewilderment. " Whats wrong Hiromi-kun, your face is all red again and I'm not even touching you in any way other then sitting on top of you... Oh Hiromi you are so cute!" He spoke to me in such a teasing tone that I had to turn my body and lay on my stomach with my face pressed into the sheets. " Hey if you got embarrassed when are groins were touching why are you not embarrassed with me on top of your ass?" He asked me in that same teasing voice he uses so well. My body tensed up when I thought about what he meant. " You...wouldn't?" My voice quivered.

" I would if you let me but I wont until you answer me about Ayame-Chan." He leaned over and brushed his lips against the back of my neck, his hot breath rushing over my skin. " Thats wrong...you, I mean you shouldn't cheat on your girlfriend." I choked on the last word. I could feel his body shaking so I turned my body up to face him and he was laughing. " Hey don't laugh at me!" I yelled from underneath his quivering body. He fell backwards and just laid there laughing for a few seconds before pulling himself up. He reached one of his hands out and touched my cheek. His other hand reached over and grabbed my back and forcing me on top of him. " If you stayed for introductions you would have known that shes my younger sister and will be staying with me for a while." He laughed into the top of my head.

" I'm so sorry I shouldn't have just run away like that, I mean I thought she was your girlfriend. The thought of her being your sister never even crossed my mind." I tried to explain.

" Hiromi-kun you talk way too much." He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips gently. He tasted so sweet and made me feel so good. I had no idea that I closed my eyes until he giggled. I opened my eyes and my face went redder than its ever been before. I was about to get up when he pulled me back on top of him and started kissing me I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rolled over so he was on top and started kissing down my neck. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. He kissed all the way to my erect nipples and started licking and bitting them. My voice moaned in pleasure. He took all the responses as good ones and preceded to unzip my jeans. I could feel his hand on my hardened member, playing and rubbing it. He kissed a trail all the way to my my hip bone and stopped he had no intention of stopping so soon into the game. He grabbed my penis and forced it into his mouth, he was so good at this that all I could do was scream, my hands entwined in his hair.

" I'm going to cum." I warned him in a shaky voice, but he didn't listen he was just as into this as I was. I warned him I was going to cum and I did but the fun wasn't over yet. He lifted up his head and kissed me roughly on the mouth.

" Is it OK for me to go all the way or is it going to be too much for you?" I kissed him back and nodded my head. I wanted him, all of him. He unzipped my pants and asked if I was ready, I nodded once more and he wrapped my legs around himself. I grabbed hold of the blankets and braced myself and with one quick thrust he was inside of me I let out a scream. He reached for my hand with his own and I grabbed hold he hoisted me on to his lap, I twisted my hands into his hair and braced myself again. He thrust into me more until I told him I was going to cum again and he told me to wait, that we could do it together. He pulled out of me and then we both came together. We fell to the bed and he pulled the blankets over us and that was the last thing I remember. I woke up cuddling next to a naked Arashi. I looked at his face, it was so serene when he slept. I laid on top of him and rested my head on his chest right above his heart and fell asleep to the sound of his steady heart beat.

We've been together ever since, the only things that have changed is...

we have sex way more often

we live together and bought a bigger bed

and I never accuse him of cheating on me

Hope you enjoyed. don't forget to review even if its bad.


End file.
